heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Charlton Comics titles
Portal For the Charlton Portal Titles *''[[1776 Vol 1|''' 1776']] *''[[Abbott and Costello Vol 1|''' Abbott and Costello']] (1968) *''[[Army Attack Vol 1|''' Army Attack']] (1964) *''[[Army Attack Vol 2|''' Army Attack']] (1965) *''[[Army War Heroes Vol 1|''' Army War Heroes']] (1963-1970) *''[[Atom the Cat Vol 1|''' Atom the Cat']] (1957-1959) *''[[Atomic Bunny Vol 1|''' Atomic Bunny']] (1958-1959) *''[[Atomic Mouse Vol 1|''' Atomic Mouse']] (1953-1963) *''[[Atomic Mouse (Bluebird) Vol 1|''' Atomic Mouse (Bluebird) ]] (1961-1962)'' *''[[Atomic Mouse Vol 2| Atomic Mouse']] (1984) *''[[Atomic Mouse Vol 3|''' Atomic Mouse']] (1985-1986) *''[[Atomic Rabbit Vol 1|''' Atomic Rabbit']] (1955-1958) *[[Attack Vol 2|''' Attack']] (1958) *''[[Attack Vol 3|''' Attack']] (1962) *''[[Attack Vol 4|''' Attack']] (1966) *''[[Attack Vol 5|''' Attack']] (1971) *''[[Attack at Sea Vol 1|''' Attack at Sea']] (1968) *[[Badge of Justice Vol 1|''' Badge of Justice']] (1955) *[[Barney & Betty Vol 1|'Barney & Betty']] 1974 *''[[Barney and Betty Rubble Digest Annual Vol 1 |'Barney and Betty Rubble Digest Annual']] (1972) *''[[Barney and Betty Rubble Vol 1|''' Barney and Betty Rubble']] (1973-1976) *[[Barney Google and Snuffy Smith Vol 1|'Barney Google and Snuffy Smith']] (1970-1971) *''[[Battlefield Action Vol 1|''' Battlefield Action']] (1957-1984) *[[Beetle Bailey Vol 1|''' Beetle Bailey']] (1956) *''[[Best of Marmaduke Vol 1|''' Best of Marmaduke']] *''[[Beyond the Grave Vol 1|''' Beyond the Grave']] *''[[Billy the Kid Vol 1|''' Billy the Kid']] (1957) *''[[Bionic Woman Vol 1|''' Bionic Woman']] (1977) *''[[Black Fury Vol 1|''' Black Fury']] *''[[Blondie Vol 1|''' Blondie']] (1969) *''[[Blue Beetle Vol 1|''' Blue Beetle']] (1955) *''[[Blue Beetle Vol 2|''' Blue Beetle']] (1964) *''[[Blue Beetle Vol 3|''' Blue Beetle']] (1965) *''[[Blue Beetle Vol 4|''' Blue Beetle']] (1967) *''[[Bo Vol 1|''' Bo']] *''[[Bobby Sherman Vol 1|''' Bobby Sherman']] *''[[Brenda Starr Vol 1|''' Brenda Starr']] (1955) *''[[Brides in Love Vol 1|''' Brides in Love']] *''[[Bugaloos Vol 1|''' Bugaloos']] *''[[Bulls-Eye Vol 1|''' Bulls-Eye']] *''[[Bullwinkle and Rocky (1970) Vol 1|''' Bullwinkle and Rocky']] (1970) *''[[Capt. Willy Schultz Vol 1|''' Capt. Willy Schultz']] *''[[Captain Atom Vol 1|''' Captain Atom']] (1965) *''[[Captain Gallant Vol 1|''' Captain Gallant']] *''[[Career Girl Romances Vol 1|''' Career Girl Romances']] *''[[Caroline Kennedy Vol 1|''' Caroline Kennedy']] *''[[Cartoon Spice Vol 1|''' Cartoon Spice']] *''[[Charlie Chan Vol 1|''' Charlie Chan']] (1948) *''[[Charlton Action Vol 2|'Charlton Action Featuring Static']]'' *''[[The Charlton Bullseye Vol 1|''' The Charlton Bullseye']] (1975-1976) *''[[Charlton Bullseye Vol 2|''' Charlton Bullseye']] (1981-1982) *''[[Charlton Classics Vol 1|''' Charlton Classics']] *''[[Charlton Premiere Vol 1|''' Charlton Premiere']] (1967) *''[[Charlton Premiere Vol 2|''' Charlton Premiere']] (1967) *''[[Charlton Sport Library: Professional Football Vol 1|'Charlton Sport Library: Professional Football']]'' *''[[Cheyenne Kid Vol 1|''' Cheyenne Kid']] *''[[Cody of the Pony Express Vol 1|''' Cody of the Pony Express']] (1955) *''[[Confidential Diary Vol 1|''' Confidential Diary']] *''[[Cowboy Love Vol 1|''' Cowboy Love']] (1949) *''[[Cowboy Western Vol 1|''' Cowboy Western']] *''[[CPL Special Double-Issue #9 & 10... Presents the Charlton Portfolio Vol 1|'CPL Special Double-Issue #9 & 10... Presents the Charlton Portfolio']]'' *''[[Crazy, Man, Crazy Vol 1|''' Crazy, Man, Crazy']] *''[[Creepy Things Vol 1|''' Creepy Things']] *''[[Crime and Justice Vol 1|''' Crime and Justice']] *''[[Cynthia Doyle, Nurse in Love Vol 1|'Cynthia Doyle, Nurse in Love']]'' *''[[D-Day Vol 1|''' D-Day']] (1963) *''[[Danger Vol 1|''' Danger']] (1953) *''[[Danger & Adventure Vol 1|''' Danger & Adventure']] *''[[Danny Blaze Vol 1|''' Danny Blaze']] *''[[David Cassidy Vol 1|''' David Cassidy']] *''[[Davy Crockett Vol 1|''' Davy Crockett']] (1955) *''[[Death Valley Vol 1|''' Death Valley']] (1953) *''[[Dino Vol 1|''' Dino']] *''[[Doctor Tom Brent, Young Intern Vol 1|''' Doctor Tom Brent, Young Intern']] *''[[Doomsday +1 Vol 1|''' Doomsday +1']] (1975) *''[[Dr. Graves Vol 1|''' Dr. Graves']] *''[[Drag N' Wheels Vol 1|''' Drag N' Wheels']] *''[[Drag-Strip Hotrodders Vol 1|''' Drag-Strip Hotrodders']] *''[[Dudley Do-Right Vol 1|''' Dudley Do-Right']] *''[[E-Man Vol 1|''' E-Man']] (1973) *''[[Eh! Vol 1|''' Eh!]] (1953)'' *''[[Emergency Doctor Vol 1| Emergency Doctor']] *''[[Emergency! Vol 1|''' Emergency!]]'' *''[[Emergency! Magazine Vol 1| Emergency!]]'' *''[[Fantastic Giants Vol 1| Fantastic Giants']] *''[[Fightin' 5 Vol 1|''' Fightin' 5']] *''[[Fightin' Air Force Vol 1|''' Fightin' Air Force']] *''[[Fightin' Army Vol 1|''' Fightin' Army']] *''[[Fightin' Marines Vol 1|''' Fightin' Marines']] (1953) *''[[Fightin' Navy Vol 1|''' Fightin' Navy']] *''[[First Kiss Vol 1|''' First Kiss']] *''[[Flash Gordon (1969) Vol 1|''' Flash Gordon']] (1969) *''[[Flintstones Vol 1|''' Flintstones']] (1970) *''[[For Lovers Only Vol 1|''' For Lovers Only']] *''[[Foreign Intrigues Vol 1|''' Foreign Intrigues']] *''[[Frank Merriwell at Yale Vol 1|''' Frank Merriwell at Yale']] *''[[Freddy Vol 1|''' Freddy']] (1958) *''[[From Here to Insanity Vol 1|''' From Here to Insanity']] *''[[Frontier Scout, Dan'l Boone Vol 1|'Frontier Scout, Dan'l Boone']]'' *''[[Frontier Scout, Daniel Boone Vol 1|''' Frontier Scout, Daniel Boone']] *''[[Funny Animals Vol 1|''' Funny Animals']] (1984) *''[[Gabby Hayes Vol 1|''' Gabby Hayes']] *''[[Geronimo Jones Vol 1|''' Geronimo Jones']] *''[[Ghost Manor Vol 1|''' Ghost Manor']] (1968) *''[[Ghost Manor Vol 2|''' Ghost Manor']] (1971) *''[[Ghostly Haunts Vol 1|''' Ghostly Haunts']] *''[[Ghostly Tales Vol 1|''' Ghostly Tales']] *''[[Go-Go Vol 1|''' Go-Go']] *''[[Gorgo Vol 1|''' Gorgo']] *''[[Gorgo's Revenge Vol 1|''' Gorgo's Revenge']] *''[[Grand Prix Vol 1|''' Grand Prix']] *''[[Great Gazoo Vol 1|''' Great Gazoo']] *''[[Great Grape Ape Vol 1|''' Great Grape Ape']] *''[[Green Planet Vol 1|''' Green Planet']] (1962) *''[[Gunfighters Vol 1|''' Gunfighters']] (1966) *''[[Gunmaster Vol 1|''' Gunmaster']] *''[[Hanna-Barbera: Parade Vol 1|''' Hanna-Barbera: Parade']] *''[[Haunted Vol 1|''' Haunted']] (1971) *''[[Haunted Love Vol 1|''' Haunted Love']] *''[[Hee Haw Vol 1|''' Hee Haw']] *''[[Hercules Vol 1|''' Hercules']] (1967) *''[[Hi and Lois Vol 1|''' Hi and Lois']] *''[[High School Confidential Diary Vol 1|''' High School Confidential Diary']] *''[[Holiday Surprise Vol 1|''' Holiday Surprise']] *''[[Hollywood Romances Vol 1|''' Hollywood Romances']] *''[[Hong Kong Phooey Vol 1|''' Hong Kong Phooey']] *''[[Hot Rod Racers Vol 1|''' Hot Rod Racers']] *''[[Hot Rods and Racing Cars Vol 1|''' Hot Rods and Racing Cars']] *''[[House of Yang Vol 1|''' House of Yang']] (1975) *''[[Huckleberry Hound Vol 1|''' Huckleberry Hound']] (1970) *''[[Hunk Vol 1|''' Hunk']] *''[[I Love You Vol 1|''' I Love You']] (1955) *''[[Intimate Vol 1|''' Intimate']] *''[[Iron Corporal Vol 1|''' Iron Corporal']] (1985) *''[[Jack in the Box Comics Vol 1|''' Jack in the Box Comics']] *''[[Jerry Drummer Vol 1|''' Jerry Drummer']] *''[[Jetsons Vol 1|''' Jetsons']] (1970) *''[[Jim Bowie Vol 1|''' Jim Bowie']] *''[[Judomaster Vol 1|''' Judomaster']] *''[[Jungle Jim Vol 1|''' Jungle Jim']] (1969) *''[[Jungle Tales of Tarzan Vol 1|''' Jungle Tales of Tarzan']] *''[[Just Married Vol 1|''' Just Married']] *''[[Kid Montana Vol 1|''' Kid Montana']] *''[[Konga Vol 1|''' Konga']] *''[[Konga's Revenge Vol 1|''' Konga's Revenge']] (1963) *''[[Konga's Revenge Vol 2|''' Konga's Revenge']] (1968) *''[[Korg: 70,000 B.C. Vol 1|''' Korg: 70,000 B.C.]]'' *''[[Lawbreakers Vol 1| Lawbreakers']] *''[[Lawbreakers Suspense Stories Vol 1|'Lawbreakers Suspense Stories']]'' *''[[Li'l Genius Vol 1|''' Li'l Genius']] *''[[Li'l Rascal Twins Vol 1|''' Li'l Rascal Twins']] *''[[Li'l Tomboy Vol 1|''' Li'l Tomboy']] *''[[Love and Romance Vol 1|''' Love and Romance']] *''[[Love Diary Vol 1|''' Love Diary']] (1958) *''[[Magilla Gorilla Vol 1|''' Magilla Gorilla']] (1970) *''[[Many Ghosts of Dr. Graves Vol 1|'Many Ghosts of Dr. Graves']]'' *''[[Marco Polo Vol 1|''' Marco Polo']] *''[[Marine War Heroes Vol 1|''' Marine War Heroes']] *''[[Marines Attack Vol 1|''' Marines Attack']] *''[[Marvels of Science Vol 1|''' Marvels of Science']] *''[[Masked Raider Vol 1|''' Masked Raider']] *''[[Maverick Marshal Vol 1|''' Maverick Marshal']] *''[[Merry Comics Vol 1|''' Merry Comics']] *''[[Midnight Tales Vol 1|''' Midnight Tales']] *''[[Monster Hunters Vol 1|''' Monster Hunters']] *''[[Monte Hale Western Vol 1|''' Monte Hale Western']] *''[[Mr. Muscles Vol 1|''' Mr. Muscles']] *''[[My Little Margie Vol 1|''' My Little Margie']] *''[[My Little Margie's Boyfriends Vol 1|'My Little Margie's Boyfriends']]'' *''[[My Little Margie's Fashions Vol 1|'My Little Margie's Fashions']]'' *''[[My Only Love Vol 1|''' My Only Love']] *''[[My Secret Life Vol 1|''' My Secret Life']] (1957) *''[[Mysteries of Unexplored Worlds Vol 1|'Mysteries of Unexplored Worlds']]'' *''[[Mysterious Suspense Vol 1|''' Mysterious Suspense']] *''[[Navy War Heroes Vol 1|''' Navy War Heroes']] *''[[Never Again Vol 1|''' Never Again']] *''[[Nurse Betsy Crane Vol 1|''' Nurse Betsy Crane']] *''[[Nyoka the Jungle Girl Vol 1|'Nyoka the Jungle Girl']] (1955)'' *''[[Out of this World Vol 1|''' Out of this World']] (1956) *''[[Outer Space Vol 1|''' Outer Space']] (1958) *''[[Outer Space Vol 2|''' Outer Space']] (1968) *''[[Outlaws of the West Vol 1|''' Outlaws of the West']] *''[[Partridge Family Vol 1|''' Partridge Family']] *''[[Peacemaker Vol 1|''' Peacemaker']] (1967) *''[[Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Vol 1|''' Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm']] *''[[Phantom Vol 1|''' Phantom']] (1962) *''[[Pictorial Love Stories Vol 1|''' Pictorial Love Stories']] *''[[Popeye Vol 1|''' Popeye']] (Bold) *''[[Popeye Vol 1|''' Popeye']] (1948) *''[[Primus Vol 1|''' Primus']] *''[[Prof. Coffin Vol 1|''' Prof. Coffin']] *''[[Public Defender in Action Vol 1|''' Public Defender in Action']] *''[[Pudgy Pig Vol 1|''' Pudgy Pig']] *''[[Punchy and the Black Crow Vol 1|''' Punchy and the Black Crow']] *''[[Quick Draw McGraw Vol 1|''' Quick Draw McGraw']] (1970) *''[[Racket Squad in Action Vol 1|''' Racket Squad in Action']] *''[[Ramar of the Jungle Vol 1|''' Ramar of the Jungle']] *''[[Range Busters Vol 1|''' Range Busters']] *''[[Reptilicus Vol 1|''' Reptilicus']] *''[[Reptisaurus Vol 1|''' Reptisaurus']] *''[[Reptisaurus Special Edition Vol 1|'Reptisaurus Special Edition']]'' *''[[Return of Gorgo Vol 1|''' Return of Gorgo']] *''[[Return of Konga Vol 1|''' Return of Konga']] *''[[Robin Hood and His Merry Men Vol 1|'Robin Hood and His Merry Men']] (1956)'' *''[[Rock and Rollo Vol 1|''' Rock and Rollo']] *''[[Rocky Lane Western Vol 1|''' Rocky Lane Western']] (1954) *''[[Rocky Lane's Black Jack Vol 1|''' Rocky Lane's Black Jack']] *''[[Romantic Secrets Vol 1|''' Romantic Secrets']] (1955) *''[[Romantic Story Vol 1|''' Romantic Story']] *''[[Ronald McDonald Vol 1|''' Ronald McDonald']] *''[[Rookie Cop Vol 1|''' Rookie Cop']] *''[[Santa's Tinker Tots Vol 1|''' Santa's Tinker Tots']] *''[[Sarge Snorkel Vol 1|''' Sarge Snorkel']] *''[[Sarge Steel Vol 1|''' Sarge Steel']] *''[[Scary Tales Vol 1|''' Scary Tales']] *''[[Scooby Doo, Where Are You? Vol 1|'Scooby Doo, Where Are You?']] (1975)'' *''[[Scotland Yard Vol 1|''' Scotland Yard']] *''[[Secret Agent Vol 1|''' Secret Agent']] (1966) *''[[Secret Romance Vol 1|''' Secret Romance']] *''[[Secrets of Love and Marriage Vol 1|'Secrets of Love and Marriage']]'' *''[[Secrets of Young Brides Vol 1|'Secrets of Young Brides']] (1960)'' *''[[Secrets of Young Brides Vol 2|'Secrets of Young Brides']] (1975) '' *''[[Shadows from Beyond Vol 1|''' Shadows from Beyond']] *''[[Sheriff of Tombstone Vol 1|''' Sheriff of Tombstone']] *''[[Sherlock Holmes Vol 1|''' Sherlock Holmes']] (1955) *''[[Sick Vol 1|''' Sick']] (1964) *''[[Six Million Dollar Man Vol 1|'Six Million Dollar Man']] (1976)'' *''[[Six Million Dollar Man Magazine Vol 1|'Six Million Dollar Man Magazine']] (1976)'' *''[[Six-Gun Heroes Vol 1|''' Six-Gun Heroes']] (1954) *''[[Soap Opera Love Vol 1|''' Soap Opera Love']] *''[[Soap Opera Romances Vol 1|''' Soap Opera Romances']] *''[[Soldier & Marine Comics Vol 1|'Soldier & Marine Comics']] (1954)'' *''[[Son of Vulcan Vol 1|'Son of Vulcan']] (1965) '' *''[[Space Adventures Vol 1|''' Space Adventures']] (1952) *''[[Space Adventures Vol 2|''' Space Adventures']] (1967) *''[[Space War Vol 1|''' Space War']] *''[[Space Western Vol 1|''' Space Western']] *''[[Space: 1999 Vol 1|''' Space: 1999']] (1975) *''[[Space: 1999 Magazine Vol 1|'Space: 1999 Magazine']] (1975)'' *''[[Special War Series Vol 1|''' Special War Series']] *''[[Speed Buggy Vol 1|''' Speed Buggy']] *''[[Speed Demons Vol 1|''' Speed Demons']] *''[[Strange Suspense Stories Vol 1|'Strange Suspense Stories']] (1952)'' *''[[Strange Suspense Stories Vol 2|'Strange Suspense Stories']] (1967)'' *''[[Submarine Attack Vol 1|''' Submarine Attack']] *''[[Sue and Sally Smith, Flying Nurses Vol 1|'Sue and Sally Smith, Flying Nurses']]'' *''[[Summer Fun Vol 1|''' Summer Fun']] *''[[Summer Love Vol 1|''' Summer Love']] *''[[Sunset Carson Vol 1|''' Sunset Carson']] *''[[Surf n' Wheels Vol 1|''' Surf n' Wheels']] *''[[Sweetheart Diary Vol 1|''' Sweetheart Diary']] (1955) *''[[Sweethearts Vol 1|''' Sweethearts']] (1958) *''[[Tales of the Mysterious Traveler Vol 1|'Tales of the Mysterious Traveler']] (1956)'' *''[[Teen Confessions Vol 1|''' Teen Confessions']] *''[[Teen Secret Diary Vol 1|''' Teen Secret Diary']] *''[[Teen-Age Confidential Confessions Vol 1|'Teen-Age Confidential Confessions']]'' *''[[Teen-Age Love Vol 1|''' Teen-Age Love']] *''[[Teenage Hotrodders Vol 1|''' Teenage Hotrodders']] *''[[Terry and the Pirates Comics Vol 1|''' Terry and the Pirates Comics']] *''[[Tex Ritter Western Vol 1|''' Tex Ritter Western']] *''[[Texas Rangers in Action Vol 1|''' Texas Rangers in Action']] *''[[Thane of Bagarth Vol 1|''' Thane of Bagarth']] *''[[The Thing Vol 1|'The Thing']] (1952)'' *''[[This is Suspense Vol 1|''' This is Suspense']] *''[[This Magazine is Haunted Vol 1|'This Magazine is Haunted']] (1951)'' *''[[This Magazine is Haunted Vol 2|'This Magazine is Haunted']] (1957)'' *''[[Three Nurses Vol 1|''' Three Nurses']] *''[[Thunderbolt Vol 1|''' Thunderbolt']] *''[[Tiger Vol 1|''' Tiger']] (1970) *''[[Tim McCoy Vol 1|''' Tim McCoy']] *''[[Time For Love (1966) Vol 1|''' Time For Love']] (1966) *''[[Time For Love (1967) Vol 2|''' Time For Love']] (1967) *''[[Timmy the Timid Ghost Vol 1|'Timmy the Timid Ghost']] (1957)'' *''[[Timmy the Timid Ghost Vol 1|'Timmy the Timid Ghost']] (1967)'' *''[[Tom Cat Vol 1|''' Tom Cat']] *''[[Top Cat Vol 1|''' Top Cat']] (1970) *''[[Top Eliminator Vol 1|''' Top Eliminator']] *''[[True Life Secrets Vol 1|''' True Life Secrets']] *''[[U. S. Marines Vol 1|''' U. S. Marines']] *''[[U.S. Air Force Vol 1|''' U.S. Air Force']] *''[[Underdog Vol 1|''' Underdog']] (1970) *''[[Unusual Tales Vol 1|''' Unusual Tales']] *''[[Valley of the DinosaursVol 1|'Valley of the Dinosaurs']] (1975) '' *''[[Vengeance Squad Vol 1|''' Vengeance Squad']] *''[[War Vol 1|''' War']] (1975) *''[[War and Attack Vol 1|''' War and Attack']] *''[[War at Sea Vol 1|''' War at Sea']] *''[[War Heroes Vol 1|''' War Heroes']] (1963) *''[[War Wings Vol 1|''' War Wings']] *''[[Warriors Vol 1|''' Warriors']] (2002) '' *[[Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch Vol 1|'Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch']]'' *''[[Wild Bill Hickok and Jingles Vol 1|'Wild Bill Hickok and Jingles']]'' *''[[Wild Frontier Vol 1|'Wild Frontier']] (1955)'' *''[[Wild West Vol 1|''' Wild West']] *''[[Win a Prize Comics Vol 1|''' Win a Prize Comics']] *''[[World of Wheels Vol 1|''' World of Wheels']] *''[[Wyatt Earp, Frontier Marshal Vol 1|'Wyatt Earp, Frontier Marshal']]'' *''[[Yang Vol 1|''' Yang']] *''[[Yogi Bear (1970) Vol 1|''' Yogi Bear']] (1970) *''[[Young Doctors Vol 1|''' Young Doctors']] *''[[Young Eagle Vol 1|''' Young Eagle']](1956) *''[[Young Lovers Vol 1|''' Young Lovers']](1956) *''[[Zaza the Mystic Vol 1|''' Zaza the Mystic']] (1956) *''[[Zoo Funnies Vol 1|''' Zoo Funnies (1945)]]'' *''[[Zoo Funnies Vol 2| Zoo Funnies (1953)]]'' *''[[Zoo Funnies Vol 3| Zoo Funnies (1984)]]'' ---- Table View This is a list of '''Charlton Comics publications. References * External links * Charlton Comics at the Big Comic Book DataBase * *Atomic Rabbit at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 7, 2012.